


eight legs too many

by plutomurphy



Series: murphamy one shots :) [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arachnophobia, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M, Murphamy - Freeform, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutomurphy/pseuds/plutomurphy
Summary: “HOLY MOTHER OF-” Bellamy yelled as he stumbled backward, still keeping eyes on the eight-legged bastard. He was not going to be able to do this by himself.“Hey Murphy I have some unfortunate news,” he said walking back into the living room. Murphy still looked on edge. “We have to move now.”-A little arachnid rudely interrupts Murphy and Bellamy's date night so Bellamy has to take matters into his own hands... his own hands that he's going to use to knock on his little sister's door from down the hall to kill the wretched beast for them. But yes, his own hands nonetheless.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & John Murphy, Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake & John Murphy
Series: murphamy one shots :) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163405
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	eight legs too many

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short one just for fun that some ppl suggested on twitter so i decided to write it up real quick i know it's not my best work haha but i hope you can still find it enjoyable !! lmk what you think :)

John Murphy smiled softly at his bushy-haired boyfriend who stood at the stove making the two of them pasta for their makeshift date night. It had been a while since they got to do anything like this with their conflicting work schedules and all, but tonight they finally got to have their peace. 

Bellamy made a surprised sound when Murphy wrapped his arms around his waist but soon leaned into his touch, stirring the spoon in his hand in beat with the soft music they were playing throughout the apartment. “I love you _so_ much,” Murphy said, kissing the back of Bellamy’s neck. 

Bellamy chuckled in response, moving his head back to kiss Murphy on the cheek. “I love you too, weirdo.”

Murphy rolled his eyes. “I’m gonna go grab that fancy champagne we got last month,” he said with a smile. 

“Sounds good to me,” Bellamy replied, turning his attention back to the stove to make sure their pasta didn’t boil over. 

Murphy left the room to go get the champagne that had been left in its fancy bag in their shared closet. They had been saving it for a special occasion and tonight was finally the night. 

“AAAAAA,” Murphy let out a loud scream that echoed through the apartment. Bellamy’s heart rate spiked violently. 

“Murphy? You okay?” Bellamy yelled as he ran into their bedroom to see Murphy standing on a stool in the closet. 

“Hey! What-”

“Bellamy! Behind you!” Murphy screeched pointing to a giant spider that was on the wall behind Bellamy’s hand. Bellamy flinched moving as close to Murphy as possible without kicking him off of the stool. 

Murphy had quite the crippling fear of spiders, arachnophobia if you will. Bellamy didn’t like spiders, sure, they grossed him out and he refused to touch them but Murphy would have full-on mental breakdowns over spiders sometimes, so this was sure to be a challenge. 

“What are you doing? Kill it! Do something!” Murphy yelled backing further into the corner, wrapping his arms around himself. “Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fucking shit!” Murphy stuttered out prompted by the spider crawling towards the ceiling, near his head. 

“Hey- Murphy hey look at me. It’s oka-”

“-DO NOT TELL ME IT’S OKAY THERE IS A SPIDER AND IT’S GOING TO KILL ME AND YOU’RE NOT DOING ANYTHING ABOUT IT AND I-”

“-Murphy!” Bellamy yelled causing Murphy to flinch, his eyes not leaving the spider. “I’m sorry for yelling I just- I know you’re gonna think I’m crazy but you need to get off the stool and go back into the kitchen.”

“Bell I can’t I- it’ll- it’s right there! It could fall down on me onto my head and- and-”

“-That’s not going to happen okay? I just need you to leave so I can figure this out. I don’t want you to have a panic attack,” he said. 

“You’re acting like I’m four fucking years old! I’m not gonna-” Murphy cut himself off with a scream, jumping into Bellamy’s arms as the spider crawled behind where Murphy was previously standing. 

“Yeah yeah, you’re right. Let’s go to the stupid kitchen,” Murphy said dejected and a little embarrassed at how quick he had become a damsel in distress. He was still shaking a little so Bellamy cradled him firmly in his arms and kissed his boyfriend’s lips, setting him down on their couch. 

“I will be right back,” he said as he finished wrapping a big fluffy blanket around Murphy’s fearful form until he looked like a blanket burrito. He sat biting his nails nervously while he watched Bellamy walk back into their bedroom. He still felt like spiders were crawling all over him. 

“Alright, c’mon Bellamy. You can do this,” Bellamy said to himself, paper towel in hand ready to face the spider. But as soon as he moved his hand close to the spider and it crawled towards him at the speed of light, he decided he definitely could not do this. 

“Holy motherf-” Bellamy yelled as he stumbled backward, still keeping eyes on the eight-legged bastard. He was not going to be able to do this by himself “Hey Murphy I have some unfortunate news,” he said walking back into the living room. Murphy still looked on edge. “We have to move now.”

Murphy smirked jokingly despite still feeling extremely uncomfortable. “You read my mind.”

“I can’t kill that fucking thing,” Bellamy said with a shiver, but then, his eyes widened. “But I do know somebody that can!” Murphy gave him an unimpressed look. “Octavia and Clarke live right down the hall,” Bellamy said. 

Murphy mentally facepalmed. “We’re both so stupid,” he said exasperatedly. 

“Can you turn the stove off by the way? I don’t want the pasta to overcook,” Bellamy said as he put on his shoes. Murphy nodded and watched as his boyfriend went down the hall to ask Bellamy’s younger sister and her best friend to kill the spider for them, two grown-ass men that couldn’t kill a spider by themselves. Could things get any more embarrassing?

“Who is it?” Octavia’s voice rang out behind the door, the sound of TV playing in the background. 

“It’s me,” Bellamy groaned. Octavia opened the door and gave him an impressed look. 

“What now?” she said with a smirk. Bellamy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly as a slight blush spread across his face. 

“Can you- do you think one of you could- maybe-”

“-You want me to kill a spider for you don’t you?” Octavia sighed. Bellamy nodded quickly. 

“Hey, Bellamy. What’s up?” Clarke said entering the room, having just seen him at the door. 

“I’ll be right back. The boys need me to kill a spider for them,” Octavia said. “ _Again_.”

“Alright well, try not to have too much fun without me,” Clarke said with a stifled laugh giving Bellamy a wave before Octavia closed her front door behind her and walked down the hall to Murphy and Bellamy’s apartment. 

“Octavia! Thank god you guys are here the spider moved!” Murphy said, now standing in the corner of the couch, the blanket wrapped around his shoulders in an iron grip. 

“Where is it?” she said with an monotone voice. Murphy raised a shaking hand and pointed to the floor of their apartment in between the kitchen and the living room, right next to Bellamy’s foot. 

“Jesus fucking-,” Bellamy yelped, stumbling backward. Octavia just rolled her eyes with a smile on her face and grabbed a glass from their cabinet. 

“What are you doing? That thing deserves to pay for what it’s done,” Murphy pouted with an angry voice.

“Murphy it’s not even the size of a quarter. This thing is more afraid of you than you are of it. He just got a little lost,” Octavia said, now holding the spider in a glass. She walked towards the couch past Murphy to where the windows were so she could shake him down to the ground, they were only on the second level after all.

“Whatever you say, O,” Murphy grumbled. Still holding the spider she moved towards Murphy, jokingly pushing the spider in a glass near his face causing him to crawl to the other side of the couch in fear, surprisingly without screaming. 

“That wasn’t funny!” he said, his pale cheeks turning red as tomatoes. 

“It was a little funny,” she smirked as she shook the spider out of the glass, walking back to the kitchen and placing it in the sink. 

“Alright that all you guys need?” she asked and they both nodded. “Okay, I’ll see you guys later then. In the meantime can please one of you learn how to take care of spiders. It is not my fault you guys are such babies about it!” she said, but they could tell that she was really just teasing them. 

“Bye Octavia,” the boys both mumbled watching her leave with a cheerful wave. 

After she left Bellamy got over the spider quickly but Murphy still looked shaky from where he was sitting on the couch. “You okay?” he asked, rubbing his boyfriend’s shoulders feeling how tense they were. 

Murphy leaned into the touch and hummed, “I’m sorry I’m such a baby about spiders. It’s just because of-”

“-Because of the infestation your house had when you were a kid so now you’re all traumatized. I know babe. You tell me every time,” Bellamy said smiling. 

Murphy sighed pulling on his boyfriend’s arm. “What?” Bellamy said. 

“Pre-dinner cuddles? Please?” Murphy pouted, giving Bellamy his best puppy-dog eyes hoping they would work their magic. As per usual, they did. 

Bellamy sat next to his boyfriend on the couch and let Murphy move himself to sit in his lap. Bellamy wrapped his arms around Murphy, tracing his skin in small circles under his shirt and over his scalp to try and relax him. 

“Y’know something?” Bellamy said. Murphy looked up at him. “I actually think your fear of spiders is kinda cute.”

Murphy’s face grew red once again and he nuzzled his face in Bellamy’s chest. “Shut up asshole.”

Bellamy looked at him with raised eyebrows. “Make me.” 

Murphy let his hand move to interlace with Bellamy’s fingers as he used his other hand to brush a curl behind Bellamy’s ear. He nudged nosed with Bellamy tilting his head just right to fit their mouths together perfectly like puzzle pieces. 

“I love you,” Murphy whispered. 

“I love you too, even if I have to get my sister to walk down the hall to kill spiders for us. I’d do it any day for you,” Bellamy said and before Murphy could respond, he dove right in for another passionate kiss. 


End file.
